The Mall
by darkeningwolf
Summary: A one shot about what would have happened if Dimitri lived and the gang whent to the mall a mounth later.


**This is a one shot about what whould of happened if Dimitri made it out alive and the gang go out shopping a mounth later. I don't own VA RM owns it.**

Me and Lissa whanted to go shopping so I asked Dimitri if he could ask Kirova. Lissa new about me and Dimitri so it wasnt a suprise that I had a little make-out session with him. It was amazing the feel of his lips on mine, god I cant wait untill graduation so we can tell everyone. But anyway Kirova had said yes as long as we bring at least 5 gaurdians and I have to be on gaurd.

We the gang where on the way to the mall with Alberta, my mother, Stan, a gaurd I don't know and Dimitri (yay). I was in the back seat with Dimitri and the bonehead Adrian (who smelled like buse). Lissa, Christian, and my mother who was here for extras after the attack. Then Alberta sat in driver and Stan the ass Saten in shot gun.

We pulled in the drive way to the mall parking lot. Lissa jumped out of the car, excitment coming through the bond and I closed my eyes for a secound, still consitrating on not getting the most horrible headace in the world. I also did it to try to ignore Lissa's extrem excitment and pushing the darkness down in the back of my mind.

Dimitri noticed I had my eyes closed but was awake so he told them to go ahead and that we'd cach up when I was ready. "You ok." he wispered in my ear when they where away from the car. I nodded. "Here, this is a communication divice. Put it in your ear." Igave him a look."I know how asnd were to put a fucking communication divice,Comrade." He gave me a half smile. "Put it in, Roza." I felt a shiver go along my spine and all I wanted to do was close the space between us, to feel his lips against mine. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and placed the ear tecnoligy in my ear. "Told ya." I then heard static in my ear that socked me almost to death and I dug the stupid thing out. While screaming. "What the hell!" Dimitri started laughing at me. "Not funny. What was with all the static god I'm starting to think that Alberta dose not know what the hell she's doing. God that hurt." Dimitri picked up the divice and turned it on. Wow I'm stupid. "Thanks." I said not pleased with him or myself.

We were here in the mall for an hour now and I was very, _very _hungry. "Hey guys, can we go get food." Everyone started laughing and I wacked everyones head except Lissa. I just gave fireboy hers. "What the hell Rose why did you hit me twice." I didn't anwser. I just smirked. "Yes, Rose we can go to the food court." Yes I thought my groweling tummy was going to be quiet.

At the food court I had gotten two hamburgers, three orders of large fries while everyone else only got one ham/cheeseburgers and one order of small/mediem/large fries. "Wow Rose where the hell dose it all go" commented Lissa. "I'll never know, never have, and most likly never will.

I noticed there where a bunch of guys looking over at us...or well me realy. "Rose this is Alberta. I noticed a buch of guys over there, run your fingers through your hair if you see them." I slowly ran my fingers through my hair. "Good now I need you to pertend to be in love with Dimitri, so your going to have to make-out with him or something to get those guys of you." I almost chocked on my soda when she said that. "If you know you can do this then scrach your nose." I again did as she told me to do. "I'll tell Dimitri."

In the next secound, Dimitri had eaten one of his fries that was dipped in kachup. Wich he accidently missed his mouth, so there was a drip of kachup on the edge of his mouth. Perfect. Before he could wipe it off I licked it off of him and moved to his mouth, wich started a mack-out session. "Nice Rose. Play it dirty. Yea whisper dirty things in his ear." I riped my lips of off Dimitri's and laught at what Alperta just said. My mother looked furius and everyone else looked shocked and confused. I explained what just happened on a piece of napkin and past it around.


End file.
